El Tigre&Cinderella
by Sakura9801
Summary: ¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas? ¿Si? ¿No? Y si… ¿Te contara una historia? Una pequeña historia sobre dos seres que se aman, ese amor es la tentación, el anhelo de sentir algo por alguien que no es lo ideal, es el amor prohibido... [ReixTakao] Shonen ai/Lemon (Fic inspirado en la canción "Romeo&Cinderella") Por fis denle oprtunidad a esta linda pareja.


**Privet! ¿Cómo están? Yo me encuentro muy pero muy feliz ya que…redobles de tambores por favor ¡Este es mi primer fanfic en el fandom Bakuten Shoot Beybalde! Además de que es mi primer ReixTakao, lo se es inusual la pareja pero denle una oportunidad por fis. Este One-shot se lo dedico a Hisaki-san ya que gracias a ella amo esta pareja, Hisaki-san espero que te guste.**

**Y para dar comienzo a esto chicos ya saben que hacer. **

**JUDAI: ADVERTENCIAS: Esto es Yaoi (relaciones explícitas chicoxchico) Si no te gusta ¡NO LEAS! Ya estas advertido no queremos reclamos después, si este genero te gusta adelante.**

**LAVI: —Diálogos— ; «Pensamientos»; Mayúsculas= Gritos; "…" Resaltar frases o ironías y si ven (1) serán aclarados al final. **

**ALLEN: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no nos pertenece y la canción de "Romeo&Cinderella" tampoco (esto siempre se le olvida ponerlo) **

**KANDA: Pónganse cómodos y traigan algo para beber **

**KILLUA Y KRORY: ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

_***Rei&Takao***_

**El Tigre & Cinderella**

¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas? ¿Si? ¿No? Y si… ¿Te contara una historia? Una pequeña historia sobre dos seres que se aman, ese amor es la tentación, el anhelo de sentir algo por alguien que no es lo ideal, es el amor prohibido ¿El por qué? Verán el inicio de nuestra historia comienzo hace tres años.

_No permitas que este amor se convierta en tragedia de Julieta  
Quiero escapar de aquí contigo y despertar junto a ti._

La noche inundó la ciudad de Tokio, las personas transitaban por las calles tranquilamente, los carros estaban avanzando sin ningún problema, se podía ver a los ciudadanos comprando cosas, saliendo del trabajo, la ciudad de Tokio estaba en constante movimiento.

Un poco más lejos de la ciudad nos encontramos con una gran mansión de color café, esta tenía una gran rejilla negra que permitía el paso a los carros de la familia que vivía ahí, al pasar la rejilla podías ver un extenso jardín lleno de flores, arbustos con formas de animales, elefantes, aves, caballos. Más adelante se podía observar una gran fuente de marfil, alrededor de la fuente encontrabas pequeñas masetas las cuales tenían arreglos florales, eso indicaba que habías llegado a la entrada de la gran mansión.

Al entrar por la puerta blanca de la casa podías observar a los mayordomos limpiando, en medio de la sala se encontraba una mesita, arriba de ésta se encontraban dos floreros uno en cada extremo, contenían un pequeño arreglo de rosas blancas. En frente de la mesita se encontraban las escaleras principales, a tu lado derecho la puerta que conduce al comedor y a tu lado izquierdo la puerta que conduce hacía la sala de estar.

—Buenas noches padre, madre — dijo un joven de unos diecisiete años —Espero y tengan lindos sueños — despidió a su padre y madre tras recibir su beso de las buenas noches, aquel joven fue a su habitación para poder dormir o eso es lo que creían sus padres…

El joven de cabellos azules entro a su habitación tranquilamente, tras cerrar la puerta colocó el cerrojo. Su habitación era muy espaciosa, en medio se encontraba su cama pegada a la pared, tendida con sabanas blancas, al lado izquierdo de ésta se encontraba la mesita de noche la cual tenía una lámpara. Pegado a la pared se encontraba su armario de color café, en frente de su cama se encontraba un mueble el cual su función era cargar la enorme pantalla de plasma, a un lado izquierdo de éste se encontraba una puerta la cual era el cuarto de baño, al lado opuesto del mueble se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo y del lado derecho de la cama se podía observar un balcón, las grandes puertas de cristal adornadas con un marco blanco se encontraban cerradas y estaban cubiertas por unas delgadas cortinas de color blanco.

El muchacho se acerco a la puerta para poder quitarle el seguro, sonrió de forma cómplice y así dio media vuelta para ir al cuarto de baño para arreglarse pues esa noche sería una noche especial…

Prontamente el joven de ojos rubíes salio del baño con solo una camisa puesta, ésta le quedaba un poco grande ya que le llegaba un poco por debajo de los muslos, se sintió algo apenado, fue caminando hacia su espejo y al verse se sonrojo un poco, a pesar de ser de noche podía ver su reflejo ya que la luna cubría con su esplendor el cuarto de aquel joven.

—Hoy será una noche especial…— dijo para si mismo, poco a poco fue caminando hacía su cama para sentarse en la orilla. Junto sus manos y jugo con sus dedos nerviosamente, se sentía muy avergonzado por su atuendo pero el quería que esa noche fuera de lo más especial, miró el reloj digital que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, casi era media noche —Ya casi…— susurró para si mismo mientras sonreía, se estiró para tomar un pequeño cubito café que se encontraba en una bolsa de color vino, se metió el cubo en la boca degustando el dulce.

_Recuerdo el sabor de un rico caramelo y a la vez cruzando mis piernas con algo de miedo, quiero saber asta donde llegaremos hoy_

El joven miró hacía el techo comenzando a recordar desde el primer día que se mudo ahí, su familia era muy importante en el mundo de los negocios, desde pequeño siempre se la pasaba viajando de ciudad en ciudad junto a sus padres, nunca tuvo amigos en especial, varios se interesaban en el debido a la fortuna que heredaría y que al poco tiempo de conocerlos debería decirles adiós pues nuevamente se mudaría de ciudad. Hasta hace poco, unos tres años atrás se había mudado a esa mansión. Aún recordaba el primer día de clases, no se le acercaba a nadie y no hablaba con nadie pues sabía que al poco tiempo se tendría que ir, a el no le gustaban las despedidas por eso optaba por no hablarle a nadie. O eso creía…

* * *

El joven de ojos rubíes se encontraba en el patio de la escuela sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, sus brazos estaban flexionados detrás de su cabeza, su pierna izquierda estaba flexionada y la derecha la mantenía estirada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutaba aquella brisa de verano, se sentía tan bien. Sintió como una sombra se puso enfrente de el, al notar la presencia de alguien abrió poco a poco sus ojos. Un joven rubio, mas o menos de su estatura, pecosito y con unos hermosos ojos color azul estaba enfrente de el sonriéndole.

—Hola — dijo animado

—Hola — contesto el otro — ¿Se te ofrece algo? — preguntó cortésmente

— ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? — le dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, el joven de cabellos azules lo miro fijamente.

—Lo siento, pero será mejor que no — se levantó y dándose vuelta estuvo dispuesto a marcharse de ahí —Nos vemos, gracias por la invitación — al intentar irse el joven rubio lo detuvo poniéndose enfrente de el una vez más

—Vamos, no seas amargado, cuando comes en compañía la comida sabe mejor — sonrió con los ojos cerrados

El oji-rubí frunció un poco el ceño, ese chico es insistente —Te dije que no gracias — pero sus intenciones de marcharse fueron nuevamente impedidas.

—Oh Come on! No seas amargado — al parecer el rubio no se iba a ceder ante su invitación — We go together! — sonrió

El joven peli-azul se estaba cansando, ¿Acaso ese chico era así? Si era un desafío de ver quien era más necio el rubio iba a perder, porque no había nadie más cabezota que el peli-azul —Te eh dicho que no gracias, además en unos meses te olvidaras de mi, será mejor que no nos hablemos — se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Olvidarme? — dijo confuso —¿Por qué? Si de mis amigos nunca me olvidaría, ellos son importantes para mi — sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa sincera

—…— el joven de ojos carmín se quedo viendo unos instantes esa sonrisa, nunca antes le habían insistido tanto, ese chico rubio se veía de confianza, pero el joven temía que en unos meses nuevamente se mudara de ciudad y así les tendría que decir adiós, como en otras veces. Sus antiguos "amigos" nunca le habían mandado cartas o hablado, nunca lo buscaban. Eso le ponía triste, el chico era alguien muy sociable pero en cuanto sabían que era hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón varios de los estudiantes de cada escuela a la que asistía lo buscaban, el sabía que por interés pero no quería aceptarlo. ¿Acaso pasaría lo mismo de nuevo? Quería tener amigos pero… ¿Confiaría en ellos y ellos en el?

—Nee ¿Iras? — se acercó un poco al rostro ajeno con una sonrisa —Vamos no seas cabezota y acompáñame, a los demás les gustara conocerte.

— ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? — miro fijamente a esas orbes color azul

—Si lo se, un chico cabezota que no quiere acompañarme a comer — sonrió como si nada

El chico oji-rubí soltó una risa, ese chico era muy interesante y divertido, en su interior algo le decía que debía confiar en ese chico — ¿Te han dicho que eres muy insistente? — le sonrió

— ¿Y a ti te han dicho que eres muy necio? — ambos se miraron y a los pocos segundos comenzaron a reír —Entonces ¿eso es un si?

—Me encantaría comer contigo, ¿Tú lo dijiste no? Cuando comes en compañía la comida saber mejor — reitero las palabras del rubio —Andando — le dio una sonrisa cálida —Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — comenzó a caminar con el rubio a su lado

—Max, Mizuhara Max, es un placer — se freno y extendió su mano hacía el peli-azul — ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

—Takao…Kinomiya Takao — estrechó la mano ajena —Es un placer — le sonrió

* * *

Sus labios se curvearon dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa, tras recordar como Max y el se habían vuelto los mejores amigos, nadie los separaba, se llevaban muy bien, hasta la fecha, conoció a muchos amigos, realmente les podía decir amigos, ellos estaban con el en las buenas y en las malas, nunca les importó el dinero que poseía, sus amigos le quieren por lo que es, Hiromi, Kyoujin (N/A: Creo que así se escribe el nombre) Daichi, todos se llevaban muy bien, le hacía muy feliz tener a amigos tan especiales.

_« ¿Cómo estarán los chicos? Los extraño…» _fijo su mirada hacía el mueble que sostenía la pantalla, a un lado de ésta se encontraba una pequeña montaña de cartas, al verlas sonrió _«Ellos siempre me mandan cartas, nunca pensé encontrar verdaderos amigos, estaba muy equivocado, además… »_

Nuevamente miro el reloj y este marcaba las once cincuenta y nueve, faltaba un minuto para la media noche.

_***Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump!***_

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí, su corazón empezó a acelerar. Miro hacía la ventana vio como un joven más alto que el comenzó a subir por su balcón, sonrió ampliamente al saber perfectamente quien era. El reloj emitió un sonido indicando la media noche.

Aquel joven tenía su cabello negro, era largo por lo cual lo ataba en una sencilla coleta con una cinta blanca, llevaba puesta una camisa de color blanco, los dos primeros botones estaban sin abrochar, se podía ver un poco de su pecho, llevaba un pantalón negro y sus zapatos de igual color, normalmente llevaba su traje chino color blanco, pero debido a que esta es una ocasión especial decidió vestir así, el joven de diecinueve años vio el balcón abierto y sonrió al ver a la persona sentada en la cama, aunque era de noche ambos pudieron verse directamente a los ojos, los ojos rubíes del menor brillaban de una manera especial, los ojos ámbar del mayor reflejaban ese brillo de felicidad. A paso lento entro a la habitación, cerró las puertas de cristal tras de si aun viendo al menor en la cama.

—Takao… — le dijo en un susurro

—Rei… — sonrió el menor, se levanto de la cama y sin dudar brincó a los brazos del mayor para recibirlo con un abrazo, el oji-ámbar lo recibió gustoso rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos —Te extrañe — se separo un poco para poder darle un dulce beso el cual el mayor correspondió al instante.

Al separarse juntaron sus frentes —También te extrañe Takao…— junto más sus cuerpos—Además…— sus ojos recorrieron lentamente el cuerpo del menor por lo cual las mejillas del peli-azul se sonrojaron —Te vez...diferente a las otras noches — le sonrió de forma pícara.

— ¿No te gusta…? — giro un poco su rostro mirando hacía el suelo un momento

El peli-negro sonrió al ver la reacción del menor, elevó su mano para colocarla sobre el mentón del menor y así alzarlo un poco para que le mirase a los ojos —Me encanta, te vez muy bien Takao — el oji-rubí al escuchar eso le sonrió, sin esperar Rei se acerco a los labios de Takao para besarlo. El menor correspondió, poco a poco el beso fue tomando más intensidad, la lengua de Rei delineaba los labios de Takao pidiéndole permiso para poder degustar esa boca. Sin hacerlo esperar el peli-azul abrió su boca dejando que Rei tomara el control del beso, llevo sus brazos hacía su cuello y empezó a jugar con su cabello, el mayor con su mano izquierda tenía abrazada la cintura del menor y con su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente sus piernas, acción que hizo que Takao se ruborizara hasta las orejas.

El joven chino poco a poco fue empujando a Takao hacía la cama, las piernas del menor tocaron el filo de la cama, poco a poco Rei lo recostó en ella quedando arriba de el, se separaron dándose pequeños besos, el oji-ámbar lo miro y le sonrió con ternura, le encantaba ver a Takao sonrojado.

—Rei…— dijo entre pequeños jadeos

— ¿Qué? — se acerco hacía el rostro del menor acortando la distancia entre sus labios

_Por favor intenta no morderme. Trátame con delicadeza, sabes aun no me acostumbro al sabor amargo_

—Este…yo…— estaba muy avergonzado, no sabía que hacer o decir, desvió un poco su mirada —Nosotros…

Rei sonrió, ya sabía lo que Takao quería decirle, siempre fue así de tímido con respecto a ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? — preguntó calmado viendo como el rostro de su niño se sonrojaba a mas no poder —Tu decides Takao… ¿Qué tan lejos llegaremos esta noche…? — unió sus labios con los del menor.

_Pues no puedo olvidar aquellos dulces que mi mama me daba, aunque esto es nuevo para ambos los dos queremos experimentar y conocer. No me ocultes nada, pues solo a ti deseo mostrarte mí…_

Takao paso sus brazos por el cuello de Rei atrayéndolo más a el, ese día era su aniversario, cumplían dos años de relación, se sentía tan feliz al lado de Rei, entre sus brazos se sentía tan protegido, a Takao no le importaba la clase social que tenía, el lo amaba por quien era, tan amable, paciente, tranquilo, y su sonrisa…esa sonrisa que hizo que se enamorara mas de el, desde el primer día en que la vio…

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué?! — se escucho un grito adentro de la mansión Kinomiya — ¡ME NIEGO! — dijo con enfado el menor de la familia — ¡No es justo! — tenía sus puños apretados debido a la rabia que sentía. — ¡No pienso casarme con ese tal Brooklyn! — dijo cerrando sus ojos.

—Entiende hijo que es algo muy importante para la empresa, el señor Masfield es alguien muy importante…

— ¡Me importa un comino lo poderosos e importantes que sean! ¡NO ME PIENSO CASAR! — sus zafiros brillaban de ira, alzo su rostro para encarar a su padre.

—Hijo…—hablo la madre — Nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti — se acerco a su hijo para acariciarle la mejilla pero Takao le rechazo quitándose de ahí

— ¿Lo mejor para mi? ¡¿Lo mejor para mi?! ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡Ustedes solo ven lo que es mejor para la empresa! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que decidir por mi?! ¡Lo detesto! ¡Siempre, siempre tengo que complacerles! ¡Ya no más! ¡NO MÁS! — dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de la mansión.

Corrió lo mas lejos que pudo de esa mansión, no quería regresar, desde pequeño tuvo que hacer lo que sus padres le ordenaban, ellos elegían por el, desde clases particulares de piano, violín, danza, matemáticas, natación, contaduría, esgrima…sus padres querían que fuera igual que su hermano mayor Hitoshi, el es muy exitoso e importante, por tradición el menor de los Kinomiya siempre hereda la empresa, por eso debían de prepararlo para recibir una gran responsabilidad, el aguantaba toda esa carga por su abuelo, su abuelo siempre estuvo con el apoyándolo en sus clases, sus competencias, Takao se sentía seguro con su abuelo, siempre podría hablar con el para desahogarse, llorar… su abuelo siempre lo reconfortaba con un fuerte abrazo y acariciaba su cabeza, el fue su compañía durante toda su niñez.

Pero una enfermedad le quitó a su abuelo a los 12 años, ya no había nadie quien lo apoyase, su padre y madre atrapados en el trabajo y su hermano siempre viajaba por lo cual nunca estaba en casa, Takao se sentía muy triste, sus padres al verlo así decidieron inscribirlo en una escuela para que socializara, pero debido a las constantes mudanzas no duraba mucho en sus antiguas escuelas.

¿Qué haría? Su abuelo no estaba con el, se sentía solo, quería huir de ahí, no quería casarse con alguien que no conocía, su abuelo siempre le decía que encontraría a una linda mujer la cual lo amaría siempre ¿En que pensaban sus padres al comprometerle con un desconocido? ¡Es no lo iba a hacer! Esta vez no complacería a sus padres, el quería ser feliz… quería ser libre…

_Sueño con ser como cenicienta llevando conmigo solo mi uniforme y el tiempo mágicamente podrá detener a todos los villanos antes de que nos encuentren. Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar…_

Pequeñas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos ¿Hacía cuanto no lloraba? Es verdad, desde el funeral de su abuelo no había vuelto a llorar ¿Por qué tenía que heredar esa dichosa empresa? ¡La odiaba! Tan aburrida…no quería pasar su vida detrás de un escritorio y encerrado en una oficina, el sueño de Takao era ser arquitecto, viajar por el mundo para conocer la más importantes construcciones ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Quería que alguien le ayudara…que lo rescatara…

_***¡BAM!***_ Al ir corriendo no se fijaba por donde iba, además tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados para impedir que las lagrimas se le escaparan, al doblar la esquina choco contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo de un fuerte sentón.

—Eso dolió…— dijo el peli-azul sobándose la zona afectada mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados.

—Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba, ¿Estas bien? — escucho una voz que le hablaba, esa voz se escuchaba tranquila y serena.

Lentamente abrió sus zafiros rojos para encontrarse con unas orbes color ámbar, se quedo mirando esos lindos ojos que sin saber porque se sintió extraño al ver esa mirada.

El joven de cabello negro se levanto del suelo, se acerco al menor que aún continuaba en el suelo, se agacho para quedar a su altura — ¿Por qué estas llorando? — alzó su mano para llevarla a la mejilla ajena y con su dedo pulgar limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de aquellas orbes rubíes

Takao reacciono al darse cuenta que estaba llorando, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y de un manotazo quito la mano del joven de mirada ámbar de su mejilla, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y emprendió su carrera.

— ¡Espera! — alzo su brazo derecho tratando de impedir que se fuera, pero aquel joven ya había emprendido su huída —Yo…quería saber tu nombre… — miro por unos segundos el camino por el cual aquel muchacho se fue corriendo.

* * *

Se separaron lentamente por falta de aire y un fino hilillo de saliva se formo entre ellos, Rei uso su lengua para retirarlo lamiendo suavemente los labios ajenos.

—Rei…— cada vez su respiración era más acelerada

—Takao… — se acerco para poder darle pequeños besos sobre su cuello, al sentir los labios del mayor sobre su piel sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su columna. Besaba con delicadeza el cuello de su niño, escuchaba como pequeños gemidos escapaban de la boca del menor, eso era música para sus oídos, quería hacer feliz a Takao, aunque no pudieran verse en el día tenían la noche para ellos, siempre le demostraba cuanto lo amaba, nunca lo dejaría ir, quería a Takao solo para el.

_Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme, nuestras vidas juntas siempre estarán  
o de lo contrario tendremos de nuevo nuestra aburrida vida…Cariño, ven y nunca te alejes de mi..._

* * *

Nuestro querido Rei se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, sus brazos estaban flexionados detrás de su cabeza, su mirada la tenia fija en el cielo, como si buscara algo interesante en el.

—Rei — un chico bicolor se colocó enfrente de el — ¡Rei! — llamo por segunda vez al nombrado

— ¿Qué? — dijo al fin despertando de su trance, el joven de mirada amatista se le quedo viendo mientras cruzaba sus brazos —¿Qué me decías Kai?

El joven bicolor lo miraba fijamente —No me estabas escuchando — afirmó

—No es verdad, te estaba escuchando — se defendió

— ¿En verdad? ¿De que te estaba hablando entonces? — sus amatistas miraron fijamente a las orbes ámbar

—Er…de…que teníamos que hacer el proyecto de química y que debíamos ir a clase de física— respondió no muy seguro.

El chico más alto lo observo por unos momentos —Rei, en primera entregamos el proyecto de química hace una semana y en segunda estamos a mitad del receso — dijo con su cara igual de seria.

— ¿Eh? Enserio — desvió su mirada algo avergonzado —Lo lamento Kai — se disculpo con su amigo

—Hace días que estas extraño, no prestas atención a nada — se lo afirmó — ¿Qué paso? — dijo ahora sentándose al lado del chino.

—Verás…hace unos días choque contra un chico en la calle, cuando lo vi me sentí extraño…parecía huir de algo o de alguien. — dijo mirando al cielo

— ¿Huir? Estas seguro — pregunto mirando al peli-negro

—Si, el…estaba llorando, no se los motivos pero…quería saber que le pasaba, fue extraño, cuando vi lagrimas que caían de sus ojos…me sentí atraído hacía el… cuando le quise preguntar su nombre se fue corriendo y no lo eh vuelto a ver.

—Hmmp…— "respondió" el bicolor —Sabes Rei eso es una locura, interesarte por alguien por que casualmente chocaste con el

—Se que es extraño, pero cuando vi sus ojos pude ver que estaba muy triste…no se la razón y se que no puedo ayudar a las personas si no conozco el motivo de su tristeza pero…yo…

—No me digas que… te has enamorado — en realidad eso era más una afirmación que pregunta

— ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? — el peli-negro se apunto a si mismo con su dedo índice — Enamorado de un chico…je…creo que tienes razón…me sentí tan atraído a sus ojos…eran realmente lindos…de un color rubí — sonrió para si mismo al recordar aquella orbes.

—Oye Rei… ¿Cómo era ese chico? — el nombrado lo volteo a ver con cara de confusión — Su físico — especificó

—Bueno era delgado, su cabello es azul y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja, su piel era morena y sus ojos son de un color muy bonito como si fuesen rubís. ¿Por qué? — dijo refiriéndose a la pregunta

—Porque lo estoy viendo — apunto con su dedo hacía el frente.

Rei dirigió su vista al frente y pudo ver a aquel chico con el que había chocado, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, al aparecer estaba pelando con un chico muy bajito pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Observaba la escena, el chico peli-azul estaba pellizcando las mejillas del otro en señal de regaño mientras que el regañado se quejaba agitando sus brazos, los demás que los acompañaban estaban riendo.

—Al parecer es nuevo en la escuela, nunca antes lo había visto — hablo el bicolor para sacar a Rei de su transe.

— ¿Debería hablarle? — se cuestionó

—Si te gusta hazlo — se levanto el oji-amatista —Vamos a clase, el receso esta por terminar.

Rei se levantó y ambos chicos se fueron caminando para ir a su clase.

* * *

—Ngh…Rei… — el menor acariciaba la espalda del nombrado, con sus uñas lo rasguñaba por encima de la camisa pero sin hacerle daño, el peli-azul busco los labios ajenos, al encontrarlos beso con pasión a su peli-negro, ahora era una pelea entre sus lenguas por ver quien tenía el control del beso. Rei por su parte daba suaves caricias a las piernas y caderas del moreno. La temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a subir, Takao ganó la pelea y tomo el control del beso y probo esa dulce cavidad, Rei sabía tan bien…al separarse mordió el labio inferior del oji-ámbar pero sin hacerle daño.

—Me estas provocando…— le dijo con voz sedosa —Estas muy travieso hoy Takao

—Prometo portarme bien mañana, dudo que esta noche pueda hacerlo… — ambos sonrieron cómplices — ¿Qué tan lejos llegaremos hoy Rei…?

—Te lo dije…tu decides…sabes que no haría algo que no quisieses…te amo tanto y no quiero dañarte — le dijo con voz pausada y sedosa.

—Rei…— el menor sonrió y sus ojos brillaron —Te amo…

—También te amo… — volvieron a unir sus labios en un tierno beso, la mano del mayor busco la mano ajena para poder entrelazarlas.

_Ven aquí mi Romeo y escapemos juntos de este horror_

* * *

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto el joven chino al joven de cabellos azules que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Para que quieres mi nombre? — frunció el ceño. Ambos chicos se encontraban a fuera de la escuela. —Te dije que no me siguieras molestando. — dijo con hastío

—Quiero saber tu nombre — siguió decidido —Quiero conocerte

— ¿Conocerme? ¡Ja! No bromees, no debemos involucrarnos…y aunque nos conozcamos…yo ya no estaré mucho tiempo aquí — eso último lo dijo en un susurro

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque? — se acerco un poco más para ver las reacciones del menor — Quiero estar junto a ti… — levanto su brazo para poder tocar la mejilla ajena y brindarle una caricia pero antes del contacto el oji-rubí se hizo para atrás para evitar aquel roce

— ¡Te dije que no bromees! — dijo perdiendo la paciencia — ¿Junto a mi? ¡Siempre eh estado solo! ¡Si no fuera por Max y los demás yo ya me hubiera ido de aquí! Además… ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado con saber mi nombre? — inclino su cabeza hacía el suelo.

—Porque me gustas… — le dijo firme pero con voz tranquila

— ¿Eh? — esas palabras dejaron en shock al peli-azul — ¿Tu que…? — su vista seguía clavada en el suelo

—Me gustas…yo…desde el día que te vi…no eh podido olvidar tus ojos — poco a poco se fue acercando —Cuando te vi llorar…yo…quería saber…quería ayudarte…

— ¿Ayudarme? ¡Ja! Ya nadie puede ayudarme… — sus ojos brillaron con ira al recordar su estúpido matrimonio arreglado

— ¿Por qué? Yo quiero estar junto a ti… — tomo el mentón del oji-rubí para alzarlo y obligarlo a que le viera a los ojos, poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros —Te amo…— antes de que el menor dijera algo sus labios fueron sellados por los labios de Rei, ese era el primer beso de Takao.

_***¡Slap!***_ Rei tenía su mano sobre su mejilla roja, Takao estaba jadeando por lo que acababa de pasar y un notorio sonrojo abarcaba sus mejillas.

— ¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR! — sin más se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí.

* * *

_El sonido de las campanas en busca de Cenicienta es hora de dejar mi zapatilla de cristal esperare tu llegada y así huir antes de que todo esto se convierta en una pesadilla_

—Takao…— hablo entre besos —Si seguimos así…— decía jadeando un poco. —Ya no podré controlarme…

—Rei…— a pesar de estar a oscuras se podía ver el sonrojo de Takao —Esta bien… — le sonrió tímidamente

— ¿Estas seguro? — se acerco un poco más hacía su rostro —Quiero hacerte el amor pero…quiero que realmente quieras — sus orbes doradas se perdieron en las orbes rojizas del menor.

—Estoy muy seguro Rei… — abrazo a su amado por el cuello y se acercó para susurrarle —Hazme el amor…

El mayor se separo un poco —Takao… — acaricio lentamente la mejilla ajena — ¿Aunque cometamos un pecado? — le dijo con una sonrisa

—Entonces el único testigo será la luna…ella será testigo de cómo me tomas… — se acerco poco a poco hacía los labios de Rei —Pequemos juntos Rei — así ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor.

_Seguro ella pensó lo mismo y dejo apropósito su zapatilla, ahora yo lo are igual para conseguir tu amor siempre date cuenta que aquí estoy esperando por ti_

* * *

En una tarde un joven de cabellos azules se encontraba debajo de un Sakura **(1) **Se encontraba con amabas piernas flexionadas y sus brazos descansaban sobre ellas, escondía su cara en sus ante brazos. Ese día sus padres le habían dicho la fecha de la boda, cuando Takao cumpliera los dieciocho años se casaría con ese tal Brooklyn.

_« ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? Mis padres siguen con la idea del estúpido matrimonio…Ya no aguanto… ¿Siempre tendré que hacer lo que ellos digan? ¿Y lo que yo quiero? Abuelo…te extraño…» _

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, quería que su abuelo estuviera ahí para escucharlo y desahogarse con el. ¿Por qué sus padres le seguían insistiendo? ¡Simple! Al casarse con Brooklyn la empresa Kinomiya duplicaría sus ventas y ganaría mas poder, ¿Acaso el dinero lo era todo para sus padres? Quería huir…pero sabía que no tendría lugar a donde escapar… ¿Acaso sería libre?

Sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su cabeza, al sentir ese calido contacto alzó su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir quien era

—Tu…— su mirada se perdió en aquellas orbes color ámbar.

—Yo…— sonrió de lado, se agacho para estar a la altura del menor — ¿Por qué lloras? — llevo su mano hacía la mejilla morena para acariciarle lentamente

— ¡Te dije que…! — estaba a punto de ponerse a la defensiva pero algo le tomo por sorpresa al sentir como aquel chico le abrazaba, sintió como el calor le subió al rostro, poniendo sus mejillas en un tono carmín.

_***Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump!***_El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir rápidamente, aquel cálido contacto hizo a Takao recordar aquellas veces que su abuelo lo reconfortaba, pero era diferente…sentía un agradable calor en todo su cuerpo, se sentía seguro en los brazos de aquel joven ¿Por qué? Su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido y fuerte, se sentía…bien estar entre los brazos del oji-ámbar, por primera vez desde que su abuelo falleció se sintió protegido y feliz…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar en brazos de Rei, éste lo tenía fuertemente abrazado —Shh…ya paso, yo estoy contigo… — escucho los sollozos del menor y como se aferraba a su pecho.

—Takao…— dijo el mas joven, Rei lo miró con algo de confusión —Mi nombre es Takao…

El joven chino sonrió —Rei, me llamo Rei — dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza azulada. —Tranquilo Takao…no te voy a soltar…

* * *

—Ah…— dejo salir un pequeño gemido —Rei…— tenía sus ojos cerrados, sentía como el mayor besaba todo su pecho y sus manos le acariciaban las piernas y las caderas.

El peli-negro se sentía feliz, esa noche Takao se le entregaría, sería su primera vez de ambos, por eso Rei quería que fuera muy especial, le daría todo el placer para que se sintiera bien, los pequeños gemidos del menor inundaban sus oídos y eso le encantaba, quería escuchar de los labios de Takao su nombre. Para darle más placer mordió suavemente su hombro, ambas manos subían por sus caderas para acariciarlas lentamente, bajo su rostro hacía esos botones rozados, los mordió pero sin hacerle daño al oji-rubí.

—Mmm…— llevo su mano hacía su boca para evitar que un gemido se le escapara, no quería despertar a sus padres, las caricias de Rei lo estaban volviendo loco, sentía como lamia y mordía sus pezones, sentía muchas descargas en su espalda. Sintió como Rei dejo lo que hacía y poco a poco fue bajando su ropa interior. Eso hizo que se sonrojara a más no poder y apretar con fuerza sus ojos cerrados.

_Si no estas seguro echa un vistazo y veras que fuerte es mi amor por ti_

—Takao…— al bajar completamente su ropa interior prosiguió a retirarle la camisa, se alzo un poco para poder contemplar el cuerpo de su niño, se veía tan lindo sonrojado, la luz de la luna alumbraba tenuemente la habitación dando un toque mucho más romántico, estaba maravillado con lo que veía, se sentía tan feliz, solo el podía verlo así, amaba demasiado a Takao. —Takao…abre los ojos — le dijo susurrándole al oído.

El nombrado abrió poco a poco para encontrarse con unos orbes color ámbar, los cueles le reflejaban tranquilidad y seguridad, Rei se acerco para besarle de nuevo, el menor llevo sus manos hacía el pecho del mayor para poder desabrocharle la camisa, sus manos se movían torpemente, a Rei le dio mucha ternura, sin cortar el beso llevo sus manos para ponerlas sobre las de Takao para ayudarle a desabrochare la camisa, poco a poco la dejo caer al suelo quedando con el pecho desnudo.

Se separaron por falta de aire, Takao al ver el pecho desnudo de Rei se sonrojo más, si tenía un cuerpo bien formado, se sentía feliz, ya que solo el podía ver a Rei así, se acerco y empezó a besar lentamente el pecho del mayor, se sentía avergonzado no sabía que hacer exactamente, se sentía algo torpe, escucho un pequeño suspiro por parte del peli-negro eso le hizo sentirse feliz. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron, volvieron a juntar sus labios, cada beso era más intenso que el anterior.

_Si no estas seguro echa un vistazo y veras la pasión que siento yo por ti aunque aun este vació, solo tu podrás llenarlo todo._

_~El Tigre&Cinderella~_

— ¿Estas seguro Rei? — un no muy convencido oji-rubi miraba a su novio fijamente —Mis padres son…especiales… — desvió su mirada hacía el suelo intentando buscar algo interesante en el.

—Estoy seguro, no te preocupes — con su mano acarició la mejilla ajena haciendo que su niño le mirase —Quiero conocerlos, esta noche — sonrió

— ¿Esta noche? Pero… — en verdad no quería que Rei conociera a sus padres, ya sabía como eran, si se enteraran que Rei no es de "sociedad" lo rechazarían al instante y no quería eso.

—Takao — junto su frente con la del menor —Todo saldrá bien, llevamos un año juntos, será mejor contárselos ahora, además tu estarás a mi lado — le sonrió

—Rei…— el oji-rubí sonrió, llevo su mano para acariciar la mejilla del mayor —Esta bien, estaré junto a ti siempre — acortaron sus distancias y juntaron sus labios en un corto beso.

* * *

— ¡Ah…! — un pequeño grito ahogado escapo de la garganta de Takao, esa era la primera vez que lo tocaban así, la mano de Rei se movía lentamente de arriba a bajo sobre su miembro, sentía una enorme gentileza de Rei al tocarle, sentía un agradable calor en todo el cuerpo.

Rei se encontraba besando el cuello del menor, mientras con su mano masajeaba la parte íntima del peli-azul, quería hacerlo sentir bien.

— ¡Rei…! ¡Creo…que…! — abrazo a Rei lo mas fuerte que pudo y en ese momento lo beso con desesperación ahogando el gemido en el beso. Rei sintió como Takao llegaba a su primer orgasmo, se separo de el lentamente, lamió sus dedos probando la esencia del menor, miro a su niño estaba muy sonrojado y jadeaba. Acaricio su mejilla haciendo que el menor lo mirase, al verse a los ojos Takao subió su mano para acariciar la mejilla ajena. Rei tomo la mano de Takao de su mejilla y la beso

—Te amo — le dijo con voz sedosa.

* * *

—Ya casi es hora…— dijo el peli-azul mirando el reloj, ya casi eran las nueve de la noche y Rei no tardaría en llegar. —Madre, Padre, ya no tarda la persona que quiero presentarles.

—Espero y llegue puntual — hablo estricto el padre, el reloj sonó indicando que eran las nueve de la noche, a los pocos segundos el timbre de la puerta sonó, el oji-rubí sonrió al saber que Rei había llegado.

— ¡Yo abro! — dijo con entusiasmo lo cual sus padres notaron al instante, se adelanto al mayordomo que estaba por abrir, antes de abrir la puerta respiro hondo, confiaba en Rei y sabía que todo iba a salir bien. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a un joven de traje, cabello color negro y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, traía un ramo de rosas en su mano. — ¡Rei! — dijo feliz y sin importarle abrazo a Rei para darle la bienvenida —Te ves muy guapo… — le dijo susurrándole al oído.

Los señores Kinomiya se miraron entre ambos, no sabían porque su hijo se comportaba así de…efusivo con alguien, eso al padre de Takao no le agrado para nada, por lo cual frunció el ceño, vio como aquel joven entraba a la casa con una sonrisa.

—Buena noche — dijo haciendo una reverencia —Mi nombre es Rei Kon, es un placer.

—El gusto es nuestro — hablo la madre ya que su esposo tenía cara de pocos amigos. —Dime Rei, ¿Cuál es tu relación con mi hijo? — pregunto seriamente la mujer.

—Verás madre…—hablo el menor de los Kinomiya —Rei y yo… — agarro la mano de Rei mara entrelazarla —Somos novios…— tras terminar aquella frase el padre de Takao se lleno de furia.

***¡Slap!* **Le había soltado una bofetada a Rei para que soltara a su hijo, debido a la fuerza el joven chino cayo al suelo y el ramo de rosas quedo esparcido por todo el suelo.

— ¡Rei! — Takao se agacho para ver si estaba bien — ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? — llevo su mano para tocar la mejilla herida de Rei pero antes de que lo pudiera tocar su madre lo tomo de la mano y lo alejo de el bruscamente — ¡Madre! ¡Suéltame! — se quejo

—Escúchame bien chico — hablo el señor Kinomiya en un tono grave y seco— No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo, por si no lo sabes el esta comprometido, el no tiene porque estar jugando con una escoria como tu solo eres una perdida de tiempo — lo miro con hastío —Lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas a acercarte a el — sentenció

— ¡Padre! — Takao se soltó de manera brusca del agarre de su madre y se puso enfrente de su padre para encararlo — ¡Rei no es una perdida de tiempo!

— ¡No me hables en ese tono Takao! — rabio el hombre

— ¡Rei siempre a estado para mi cuando más lo necesitaba! ¡El me ha apoyado desde que lo conocí! El es…tan amable conmigo, nunca me haría daño — sonrió tras decir eso —Rei es un gran chico, es con el con quien quiero estar ¡No pienso casarme con ese tal Brooklyn! ¡No voy a hacerlo…!

— ¡Ya basta Takao! — hablo más fuerte su padre.

— ¡NO ME CASARE CON ALGUIEN QUE NO AMO! ¡YO AMO A REI…!

***SLAP!* **La mejilla de Takao estaba muy roja debido al golpe que su padre le acababa de propinar. Se llevo su mano hacía su mejilla herida y vio a su padre a los ojos.

— ¡Takao…! — Rei se levanto y en cuanto quiso acercarse a Takao el padre de éste tomo a Rei por el brazo para empujarlo hasta la salida

— ¡Rei…! — quiso detener a su padre pero su madre lo sujeto del brazo y se lo llevo arrastrando hacía su cuarto — ¡Suéltame madre! ¡Rei! — grito, lo ultimo que vio fue a su padre empujar a Rei fuera de la casa y cerrar la puerta.

Al llegar a su habitación quiso reclamar pero su padre se puso enfrente de el —Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez — su tono era duro y seco —No te volverás a acercar a ese estúpido.

— ¡Rei no es ningún estúpido! Rei es amable, tierno, lindo…

— ¡Cállate de una vez Takao! — grito el padre haciendo que Takao callase de inmediato — No lo volverás a ver, tu estas comprometido te guste o no, y para asegurarme que no lo vuelvas a ver, vas a tomar tus clases aquí en la casa, jamás volverás a esa escuela de quinta

— ¡Por favor eso no! ¡Castígame pero no me hagas eso! ¡¿Y mis amigos?! ¡Max, Hiromi, Kyo, Daichi…! ¡NO QUIERO ALEJARME DE ELLOS! ¡No quiero alejarme de Rei!

—Es lo mejor para ti hijo — sentenció el hombre y fue caminando hacía la puerta de la habitación

—No…no quiero alejarme de todos… — cerró sus ojos con fuerza pero las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas — ¡Te odio! — grito, su padre ni se inmuto y salio del cuarto. Takao se hecho boca abajo en su cama y comenzó a llorar.

Desde ese día no volvió a la escuela, Rei se sentía culpable, por el su niño había dejado de ir, no quería separarse de el, así que una noche fue hacía la mansión para poder ver a Takao, desde esa vez todas las noches ambos se ven a escondidas, aunque a su padre no le guste Takao iba a estar con Rei, no importaba nada.

* * *

— ¡Ngh…! — se quejo el joven de cabeza azulada

— ¿Te duele mucho? — decía mientras movía su dedo en círculos en el interior del oji-rubí

—Es…ta bien…no te preocupes — le sonrió a Rei, este de igual modo le sonrío, se acerco para besarlo y así calmarlo — ¡Mmm…! — sintió un segundo dedo en su interior, la verdad es que dolía pero Rei hacía que el dolor desapareciera, se sentía tan bien estar con el, prontamente un tercer dedo lo invadió, abrazo a Rei con fuerza y profundizando más el beso.

Se separo de Takao dándole pequeños besos —Estas listo…— retiro sus dedos, con una mano separo las piernas de Takao, acción que hizo que el menor se sonrojara, tomo ambas piernas y las coloco sobre sus hombros. El oji-rubí sintió como algo rozaba su entrada, se sonrojo más al saber que era Rei. Desvío su vista a un lado mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Takao…— el nombrado sintió como Rei le acariciaba la mejilla, lo volteo a ver y éste le miraba a los ojos — ¿Quieres continuar? Si quieres podemos parar…

—No…quiero ser uno contigo Rei —acarició la mejilla contraría y le brindo una hermosa sonrisa —Hazlo…

El joven chino tomo la mano de Takao para entrelazarla, se inclinó y poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro en la entrada del menor. — ¡Ah…! — arqueo un poco su espalda debido a que le dolía, pero eso no le importaba quería ser de Rei, pertenecerle a el.

—Shhh…tranquilo…todo esta bien — poco a poco fue introduciéndolo, una ultima estocada bastó para que entrara completamente en su niño —Ah…ah…Por fin…somos uno…—le dijo con voz sedosa, se inclino y con su mano libre limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban por esas bellas orbes color zafiro —Te amo Takao…

—Rei…estoy muy feliz…también te amo…— el mayor se acerco para besarle —Puedes…moverte…—le dijo entre besos, sin hacer esperar a su niño Rei comenzó a moverse lentamente, un pequeño hilillo de sangre salía entre los muslos del menor, indicaba que si inocencia había sido tomada, se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma a quien realmente ama.

Al cortar el beso Rei beso el cuello del moreno, llevo su mano hacía el miembro del menor para estimularlo y hacer que se olvidara del dolor, besaba las piernas del peli-azul hasta donde su cuello le permitiera, cada pequeño gemido que lanzaba era música para los oídos de Rei, por fin…por fin el y Takao eran uno solo, se sentía tan feliz, poco a poco aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas haciendo que el menor arqueara su espalda de placer.

— ¡Rei! — al escuchar su nombre le hizo inmensamente feliz, Takao era suyo y de nadie más — ¡Voy…!

—También estoy cerca…— tomo a Takao de las caderas y lo cargo haciendo que éste quedara sentado sobre el, ahora podía verlo mejor de frente —Te amo…

—También te amo… — se acerco para besar a Rei y abrazarlo fuertemente, nuevamente Rei continuo sus movimientos, tomo la mano de Takao y la entrelazaron, ahora el menor le ayudaba moviéndose también con cada embestida — ¡Rei…voy…!

—Juntos Takao…— solo unas estocadas más y ambos llegaron al orgasmo, el menor dejo caer su esencia entre los abdómenes de ambos chicos, mientras que el mayor dejo su esencia adentro del menor.

Lo recostó suavemente en la cama y salió de el, estaba muy agitado pero feliz, la luna fue testigo de dos amantes que se entregaron con pasión. Rei se acerco y beso la frente de Takao, éste le sonrió y paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

—Estoy tan feliz…Rei… — sus ojos brillaban más que nunca

—Igual yo Takao…— se acercó para abrazar a su niño, el reloj emitió un sonido indicando que eran las tres de la mañana.

**_~Rei&Takao~_**

Rei se encontraba abrazando a Takao, el peli-azul estaba acomodado sobre el pecho de Rei, estaban relajados en la cama, Takao se había vuelto a poner la camisa que llevaba, mientras que Rei tan solo traía puesto su pantalón.

El oji-ámbar escucho un suspiro por parte del menor, al mirarlo éste tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Takao? — le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

— ¿Eh? No, estoy bien…—escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio —No pasa nada.

Rei no le creyó, sabía que estaba mintiendo pero… ¿Por qué? —Takao — se incorporo y tomo el mentón del menor para hacer que lo viera a los ojos —¿Qué pasa? Sabes que me lo puedes decir — le sonrió.

—Rei…—desvió su mirada de aquellos orbes color ámbar

—Sabes que no me gusta — le reprendió pero sin alzar la voz —Takao, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.

— ¿Hacer que? — se hizo el que no entendía

—Que me evites — con ambas manos lo tomo por las mejillas para hacer que le viera directo a los ojos — ¿Por qué estas triste? — con sus dedos pulgares acarició suavemente sus mejillas.

—Triste… — sus ojos brillaron por algunas lagrimas acumuladas —En verdad me conoces muy bien Rei… — algunas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos

—Shh…no llores, estoy aquí contigo— le dio un gentil beso en la frente

Takao llevo su mano hacía una mano de Rei para tomarla y profundizar el contacto —Lo siento, esta noche es muy especial, no debo de arruinarla llorando — seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano

—No digas eso, esta noche ah sido mágica — le sonrió —Además ya se acerca tu cumpleaños.

Eso puso triste al oji-rubí, cuando cumpliera los dieciocho años sus padres lo obligarían a casarse, y ese tal Brooklyn se lo llevaría lejos, no quería separarse de Rei, el sabía de su compromiso pero nunca hablaron del tema ya que para Takao hablar de eso le resulta muy repugnante y se llena de rabia con tan solo recordar que estaba comprometido con un extraño.

—Mi cumpleaños…Rei sabes lo que eso significa… — cerro sus ojos con fuerza —En cuanto cumpla los dieciocho me obligaran a casarme…

—No dejare que eso pase — acaricio su cabeza —No te soltare jamás…

—Rei…— sonrió —Pero…ese tan Brooklyn es muy rico y poderoso…mis padres… — no le dio tiempo de terminar pues Rei lo silencio con un beso.

—Espérame aquí— le sonrió y se levanto de la cama para ir a buscar algo.

_A veces pienso que la felicidad se encuentra en algo tan pequeño como una cajita_

Takao siguió a Rei con la mirada, vio que tomaba algo entre sus manos y la escondía, el peli-azul se sentó en la orilla de la cama para poder observar a Rei mejor.

— ¿Qué pasa Rei? — le pregunto cuando el joven chino se puso en frente de el con una sonrisa.

—Takao…— se fue agachando para dejar una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y la otra pierna flexionada, detrás de su espalda saco una pequeña caja de color negro —¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — abrió la pequeña caja dejando ver un pequeño anillo de plata el cual tenía un rubí incrustado

Takao se llevo ambas manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa, nunca se imagino eso… Acaso… ¿Quería Rei escaparse con el?

_¡Dios! ayúdame a decidir rápido o si no tu te alejaras de mi pero mis padres y su codicia, solo piensan en algo que yo no quiero en mi futuro aunque lo único que pienso aceptar es dejar aquella hacha bañada de oro que ni siquiera es mía._

—Rei…yo…

* * *

La luna seguía en el cielo alumbrando los jardines de la mansión, un joven de cabellos azules desde su balcón la observaba fijamente, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación, la observo unos momentos.

_No quiero terminar como cenicienta que por mentirosa el lobo se la comió_

Miro un momento su cama, ella y la luna fueron testigos de lo que paso, se acerco a su mesita de noche y escribió algo en un papel, se levanto de la cama para observar por ultima vez su habitación.

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo correcto no se? No quiero terminar como lo hizo ella…_

Tomo su maleta, a paso decidido camino hacía el balcón, cerro ambas puertas de cristal, la suave brisa soplo…giro su cabeza y observo una ultima vez la luna, se acerco a la orilla del balcón, y al mirar hacía abajo una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Vamos Takao — hablo Rei mientras extendía sus brazos esperando a que brincara.

Takao sonrió y de un solo saltó brinco hacía los brazos de Rei, el lo sostuvo con fuerza, ambos se vieron y juntaron sus frentes y se sonrieron de manera cómplice.

_Confío en ti, tú eres quien me salvara…_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el señor Kinomiya se acercaba hacía la habitación de su hijo _***Toc Toc* **_No obtuvo respuesta, nuevamente volvió a tocar pero nadie le contesto, el señor pensó que su hijo estaba en el cuarto de baño. En ese momento su esposa se acerco a el. El hombre tomo el pomo de la puerta y noto que estaba cerrada, llamo al mayordomo para que le entregara una llave para poder abrir.

Al entrar a la habitación el hombre se quedo en shock, la madre se llevo las manos hacía su boca en señal de sorpresa ¡No estaba su hijo! El señor Kinomiya fue directo al baño y la abrió sin encontrar a su hijo.

—Cariño…— hablo la madre entre lágrimas para darle un papel a su marido —Takao…

"_Adiós…_

_El Tigre & Cinderella…" _

**Así este One-shot se ha acabado ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**(1) Creo que ya todos sabemos que es un Sakura, un flor de cerezo XDD**

**KANDA: Escribió algo ¡Viva! *sarcasmo* **

**YO: Por fis dejen sus reviews si les gusto, denle una oportunidad a la pareja nwn. También dejen sus sugerencias, consejos, etc, etc. Originalmente este iba a ser un KyoxGin peeero creí que los chicos de Beyblde quedarían mejor, espero y haya escrito bien sus personalidades, si quedaron un poco fuera de si una disculpa, toda vía necesito practicar sus personalidades. **

**LAVI: Te falta decir algo **

**YO: Ah es verdad, no se preocupen por "Pika Pika assistant love!" el segundo cap ya esta en proceso, y en cuanto a "Orange" Se que los deje en la parte más loca pero ese esta suspendido indefinidamente, no se preocupen, si lo voy a acabar. También esperen fics futuros, ya que chan…chan…chan… ¡Se acerca un Yuriy x Takao! *fiesta* **

**Muchas pero muchas gracias por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado esta lectura así como yo la disfrute escribiendo. **

**TODOS: See ya! **


End file.
